


Siete Días

by Obsscure



Series: Rey de una Noche [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: exo_12eyes, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun era precioso por supuesto, pero tenía el terrible defecto de boicotear todos los intentos por adquirirlo. Porque ninguno era Joonmyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete Días

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante la _Tercera Gala del Rey de Una Noche: Suho_ , para la comunidad [exo_12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/). El pairing solicitado fue Baekhyun/Suho.
> 
> Este es mi estreno en el escabroso mundo de los Pets!AU. Fluff a saco. Morid por hiperglucemia. Beteado por [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) and I love her.

*****

El reflejo del sol vespertino hizo que Baekhyun se diese la vuelta sobre el nido de mantas sobre el que tomaba la siesta. El cobertor a rayas rojas y blancas que tenía por encima del resto le otorgaba aspecto de caramelo de menta gigante sobre los opacos azulejos grises. Aquel rincón del local cerca del amplio ventanal que daba a la calle era su favorito en las tardes frías. También era su favorito en las primeras horas de cada mañana en que era despertado en contra de su voluntad y sacado con tirones de correa fuera de su cómodo sillón en el hogar del propietario del establecimiento de híbridos, para hacer un viaje hacia el lugar en que era exhibido todos los días, esperando a que lo comprasen.

Al dueño no le gustaba dejarlo solo. Baekhyun se aburría tan pronto la estancia quedaba a oscuras y su comportamiento se volvía impredecible. _Creativo_ , había dicho aquella vez en que lo habían hallado con la mano izquierda atascada en un frasco de golosinas y rodeado de recipientes volcados. El incidente no sería relevante si no fuese porque el cachorro dormía aún en una jaula y el objeto de su deseo estaba en la repisa superior del mostrador principal. Poner seguros en las jaulas no estaba bien visto. Tener a los híbridos en jaulas mucho menos. Tener al cachorro de acogida en su casa por las noches no era la situación ideal, no quería que se acostumbrara porque a largo plazo se volvería una carga, un gasto. Así que lo acicalaba con frecuencia con la intención de deshacerse de él pronto.

Los híbridos no eran animalitos propiamente dichos. Eran una mezcla incierta —interesante, según declaraba el sector científico— de ADN replicado de criaturas domésticas y humanos. Aunque la realidad era que el público en general desconocía que secciones de los mapas genéticos eran manipulados en los laboratorios para la creación de estas especies. Porque los híbridos no nacían ni se reproducían, si no que eran creados, fabricados como un nuevo nivel de juguetes interactivos, como mascotas —las que se habían extinguido por una cadena de eventos predecibles que el hombre no quiso evitar en su afán de no superar su naturaleza mezquina—, como seres antropomórficos en los cuales la gente podía volcar sus necesidades de afecto y compañía, con la ventaja del entendimiento mutuo a un grado más personal. Aunque lo _importante_ era que, como todo aquello que se vende aprovechándose de las emociones, la industria de los híbridos reportaba ingresos millonarios.

El dueño tampoco confiaba dejar a Baekhyun en compañía de los híbridos más jóvenes porque solía asustarlos o meterles ideas extrañas sobre las personas que pagarían por ellos o los lugares inesperados en los que podrían acabar si su suerte no era la mejor.

—Te confundirán con un panda —Baekhyun había mirado al recién llegado con recelo cuyo patrón de pelaje blanco y negro le daba un aire curioso. Los ojos entrecerrados y la postura rígida daban impresión de mal genio que duró exactamente diez segundos en los que el pequeño gato se enredó en su propia cola, se golpeó la cabeza y lloriqueó terriblemente—, te harán comer bambú y se reirán de ti cuando te asfixies con una ramita. Yo que tú me haría el muerto y escaparía.

El gato se quejó, las orejas gachas y los ojos aguados hasta que Baekhyun se apiadó y metió la manita entre los barrotes que separaban sus jaulas y dejó que Zitao restregara su cabeza contra ella, ronroneando con suavidad.

Zitao se fue a la semana siguiente. Cabía perfectamente entre las manos enormes del hombre chino que lo adoptó. Baekhyun suspiró con la melancolía atenazándole las entrañas mientras se esforzaba en parecer contento.

*****

Contaba aquella caja rectangular misteriosa, que había un híbrido para cada persona. Que cada relación era única y especial y que el primer contacto revelaría el poder del vínculo afectivo medido en sonrisas y abrazos a cada uno más cálido y apretado. La caja hablaba demasiado, la musiquilla de acompañamiento que una vez emocionó a Baekhyun a tal punto de sacudir su cola al compás del estribillo, le produjo hastío muy pronto.

Baekhyun había conocido la decepción a través de su reducida experiencia observando a la clientela del lugar y de lo que sucedía fuera, en su pedazo de acera frente a su ventanal: cachorrillos arrastrados por el asfalto por dueños poco pacientes, collares lujosos y apretadísimos en cuellos que se veían demasiado largos, cuerpos de huesos sobresalientes y ángulos raros. Colas maltratadas en caras sin sonrisas.

Claro que eso no era todo. Recordaba la forma en que meses atrás, unas manos inmensas acunaban a Zitao el gatito al momento de salir por aquellas puertas y quizá por eso, Baekhyun todavía creía.

(Y creía en el anuncio costoso de la televisión a pesar del maldito estribillo y la paleta cromática chillante, creía en el póster sobre el mostrador en el que estaba impreso: _Felicidad a Precio Justo_ , y creía, sobre todo, en el vaho sobre el cristal cuando un joven de rostro amable y jersey de punto le había dicho _eres precioso_ ).

Baekhyun era precioso. Lo sabía. Se lo decían cuando un cliente se interesaba por él y se arriesgaba a preguntar por el precio y las condiciones. La mayoría prefería a los gatos porque eran más independientes y muchos dueños tenían horarios de trabajo excesivos. Baekhyun era un perro y los niños empatizaban rápido con su personalidad juguetona. A veces empatizaban más los padres de esos niños (algunos tenían intenciones turbias y de manos escurridizas, cuyas miradas penetrantes le incomodaban, así que los terminaba mordiendo). Baekhyun era precioso por supuesto, pero tenía el terrible defecto de boicotear todos los intentos por adquirirlo.

Porque ninguno era él.

Ninguno era Joonmyun.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en verdad la primera vez. Vio la punta de sus zapatos lustrosos enterrarse en una pequeña grieta de la banqueta y tropezar. Trastabilló con tan poco tino que ninguno de sus pies le sostuvieron hasta que al final se mantuvo en equilibrio por alguna fuerza desconocida oculta en su cuerpo en apariencia poco resistente.

—Es tan guapo que creí que volaría —Kyungsoo se lamía los brazos sin variar un ápice el tono de indiferencia, sus ojos sin embargo permanecían demasiado abiertos y Baekhyun nunca estaba seguro del mensaje correcto de su lenguaje corporal.

—Yo no querría tenerle como dueño —replicó Sehun con expresión huraña—. Podría romperme un brazo o estrangularme por accidente.

—Necesita un guardián. ¿Qué tal un perro grande como Chanyeol? Espantaría todo peligro.

—Oye, si quieres matar al pobre tipo, basta con que le dejes solo. Lo hace bien por sí mismo —Sehun señaló el exterior donde el joven cruzaba la calle a toda prisa—. No necesitas culpar al idiota de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dibujó una pequeña mueca burlona aunque su interior repetía con insistencia: _yo podría cuidar de ti._

Supo su nombre la cuarta vez que lo vio. Joonmyun se agachó y pegó su nariz al cristal para saludarlo. Llevaba una cinta larga al cuello y una etiqueta rectangular colgaba cerca del primer botón de la camisa. Baekhyun leyó con dificultad. Tras la alegría inicial de saber algo tan importante y de paladear cada sílaba hasta sentir que era un nombre familiar, levantó las orejas y frunció el entrecejo. Joonmyun portaba una placa de identidad igual que las mascotas. No igual, pero de todos modos. Es que no era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Qué clase de híbrido eres tú? —Baekhyun se puso a cuatro patas e irguió la cabeza para mirar detrás del joven a pesar de que era imposible desde su posición dentro de la tienda— ¿TE HAN CORTADO LA COLA? —gimió horrorizado. El dolor imaginario hizo que su cola se escondiera entre sus piernas y le rozara el interior de los muslos.

Joonmyun se río y la risa se le subió a los ojos y se le enredó entre los pliegues de las esquinas para no bajarse de ahí en un buen rato. El cachorro se mosqueó por su despreocupación ante un hecho tan violento, pero el sonido que brotaba de la boca de ese chico le recordaba al agua, al goteo continuo de la lluvia en una tarde calurosa, a la superficie clara y calmada de la tina donde tomaba sus baños. Y no es que le gustara especialmente, pero acababa de descubrir que podría bañarse en esa risa y chapotear en ella. O mejor aún, tirarse bajo esa risa como lo haría a la intemperie para inundar sus poros de sol.

La risa de Joonmyun era incluso mejor.

—No, no. Es mi identificación de la universidad, se me olvidó guardarla. Soy humano. No tengo cola ni orejas como las tuyas.

Y fue abrumador y simple a la vez. Joonmyun era humano, su humano. Y sólo debía ocurrir como en la televisión. Baekhyun persiguió con anhelo los movimientos del chico desde que se incorporó y caminó los pocos metros que conformaban la fachada hasta la puerta de entrada del local.

_Cómprame y llévame a casa._

Pero Joonmyun siguió de largo.

*****

Las siguientes veces no fueron mejores. Joonmyun iba y venía pero no prometía nada, sin embargo Baekhyun esperaba sus visitas. Iba con cierta regularidad que hasta el dueño del local salió en una ocasión a hacerle una oferta.

Joonmyun parecía vacilante.

—Poco más y va a lamerle la cara. Qué vergüenza —Kyungsoo tenía un lazo verde en la cabeza y sus orejas permanecían rígidas, visiblemente incómodo con el adorno. La jaula de Chanyeol estaba vacía desde la mañana. Sehun se encontraba de pie junto a un chico rubio y de ojos brillantes quien llenaba los trámites que lo acreditaban como su nuevo dueño. El gato se restregaba contra él, impaciente y exigente, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la nariz—. Mira quien viene y trae compañía.

Joonmyun estaba muy guapo con gabardina y guantes. La expresión afable y las arrugas en los ojos. Todo era perfecto como si cada detalle estuviera hecho a la medida excepto por la cosa que traía del brazo

Su humano traía un gato. Uno poco agraciado. En realidad era uno muy peculiar, de rasgos afilados y elegantes, esculpidos a precisión en el laboratorio. Era quizá demasiado pretensioso yendo vestido similar a Joonmyun, con la cola oculta en el largo abrigo y las orejas cubiertas por el gorro. De expresión burlona que hacía que en el estómago de Baekhyun se asentara un peso molesto. Quería gruñir como pocas veces tenía ganas y deseaba arrancarle los pómulos sobresalientes que enmarcaban su sonrisa felina y satisfecha.

—Es él, Jongdae. Dime si has visto otro igual alguna vez —la voz amortiguada de Joonmyun se entendía incluso si no estaba dirigida a él.

—No es tan feo —el tal Jongdae pegó la cara al cristal poniendo las manos a cada lado de las sienes para enfocar mejor. Baekhyun levantó el labio y le mostró los colmillos. La reacción inmediata a su amenaza fue otra risa burlona como si la cara del tal gato estuviese hecha sólo para eso—. ¿No crees que ya está muy crecido? No he visto que conserven híbridos adolescentes en las tiendas.

—¿Qué pasa si son adultos y no los venden?

—Los duermen.

—Jongdae...

—Te digo lo que sé. No creo que sea bueno para ti de cualquier forma. Si no lo han vendido es que es defectuoso.

—Los problemas de comportamiento se pueden corregir —Joonmyun dijo con esperanza, Baekhyun lo percibió casi como si fuera suya también.

—¿Y si no se puede? ¿Y si no es ese el problema? Qué tal si está mal por dentro y se muere apenas lo tengas en casa. No creo que te hagan un reembolso después de siete días.

La emoción anterior de Joonmyun se diluyó en tristeza que Baekhyun pudo percibir antes de que llegase a mostrarse en la manera cuidadosa en que lo miró por última vez. No había atisbos de arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, ni comisuras tirantes de sonrisas incipientes. El suave repiqueteo contra el cristal terminó en pequeños círculos de la huella emborronada de Joonmyun antes de marcharse.

*****

Baekhyun volvió a darse la vuelta después que el calor del sol, amplificado por el grueso cristal le calentase el lomo bajo las capas de mantas lo suficiente para sentir el picor extenderse por su piel. El resplandor rojizo le cubrió la cara haciendo que la tibieza se focalizara en lo alto de la nariz redondeada y las puntas de las orejas que sacudía de vez en cuando, durante los periodos en que los sueños ocurrían. Se estiró aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras bostezaba ampliamente. De repente la luz desapareció y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que lo que obstaculizaba su fuente de calor era el molesto de Jongdae y su estúpida mueca burlona.

Y Joonmyun. Joonmyun. Joonmyun.

—Te vas conmigo.

Baekhyun daba un paso tras otro porque era lo que el cuerpo hacía en automático, pero tenía la sensación de ingravidez y cada poco rato miraba al piso para ver si sus pies seguían avanzando. Estaba pletórico de alegría que por poco y no se despide de Kyungsoo (recuerda que le dijo: _eh compañero, cierra un poco los ojos para que no parezcas aterrado siempre_ ). Tampoco dio mucha importancia al hecho de no tener correa nueva o placa. Llevaba encima el fino abrigo genérico y las botas con el logo de la tienda que les daban a todos los híbridos, y por encima tres vueltas en el cuello, la gruesa bufanda de su dueño. Tal vez Joonmyun no quería cambiarle el nombre o se había gastado sus ahorros en adquirirlo y él no se iba a quejar tan pronto.

No demasiado.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer además de seguirnos a todas partes? —Baekhyun reparó en los dedos de Jongdae aferrados a su dueño, así que se colgó del brazo libre acercándose todo lo que estaba permitido sin estorbarle.

—Qué insolente. Es obvio por qué nadie te quería de compañía.

—Jongdae no seas cruel. Baekhyun, se amable con él en mi presencia —fue más una advertencia que un regaño, pero no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no esperaba menos del mínimo de cordialidad entre ellos.

—No controlas bien a tu gato.

—No controlas bien a tu perro, querido Joonmyun —la voz melosa de Jongdae recibió bufidos descontentos—. ¿Y a ti que te hace creer que soy un híbrido de gato?

—Eres tan irritante como uno.

El viaje a casa de Joonmyun lo hicieron en el auto de Jongdae para mayor enojo de Baekhyun. Éste insistió en asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla para hacer comunión con su naturaleza canina y comprobar la teoría que aseguraba que los antiguos perros disfrutaban de la experiencia.

Se le congelaron hasta las cejas. La nariz se le cerró por completo impidiéndole respirar. Jongdae subió la ventanilla y la cabeza de Baekhyun quedó prensada contra el techo del auto. Joonmyun atendió con rapidez a su lloriqueo y golpeó a su amigo para que liberase a su mascota. Luego se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró entre los asientos hasta inclinarse sobre Baekhyun y corroborar que no le había hecho daño. Debido al cambio de temperatura en el interior, la escarcha en las cejas se derritió en dos líneas paralelas y la nariz comenzó a gotearle dándole un aspecto lamentable magnificado por sus párpados caídos.

—Eres muy bruto.

—No es un cachorro.

—Es mi cachorro.

—Eso dices ahora —Jongdae miró a Baekhyun por el retrovisor y le obsequió su gesto burlón que ya comenzaba a odiar—, siete días amigo.

— Eres mi cachorro, Baek.

Jongdae se volvió una mancha difusa en el paisaje, su voz quedó silenciada por el pitido de la sangre en los oídos de Baekhyun y el temblor incesante de sus orejas emocionadas. Su única realidad eran los dedos suaves de Joonmyun en su barbilla.

*****

El departamento de Joonmyun no era lo que se había imaginado. No era demasiado pequeño y ciertamente no había una pila de platos sucios sobre los que crecía moho. La gente en la televisión se quejaba mucho del desorden habitual en los jóvenes, pero a Baekhyun no le importaba porque nunca había salido de la tienda y los rumores de los híbridos que llegaban por vacunas o atención estética eran sólo eso y nunca se le había permito acercarse a ellos para saber más. Si lo pensaba, no le angustiaba que Joonmyun tuviera tan sólo un tapete viejo para que él durmiese. Siempre que fuera cerca de él.

Joonmyun tenía un tapete por supuesto, pero era nuevo, acolchado y suave. Tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de tomar una de las puntas y arrastrarlo hasta las franjas tenues de luz que el sol dibujaba a través de la cortinas sobre el piso de cerámica y echarse a dormir.

—Quítate la ropa, voy a darte un baño.

—¿Huelo mal? —Baekhyun aspiró sobre su ropa. Alzó los brazos para olerse las axilas y se agachó para hacer lo mismo entre sus piernas. Escuchó una carcajada que se le clavó en medio del pecho.

—No, pero ahora vives aquí y me gustaría que olieras a casa.

Tampoco era necesario que se ofreciera personalmente a asearlo. Baekhyun era como una persona también y sólo hacía falta indicaciones sobre cómo quería el otro que lo hiciera. Pero su parte híbrida se regocijaba ante la idea de atenciones y su mente cedía muy rápido provocando que su cola se balanceara con cierto ritmo mientras se desnudaba en el interior del baño. Joonmyun tenía una tina y muchas botellitas de distintos contenidos que resultaron ser demasiada información para sus sentidos. La espuma le irritaba los ojos y se le colaba en la nariz por lo que jadeaba constantemente. Su dueño, sentado en el borde, tenía arremangada la camisa hasta los codos y los pantalones doblados hasta la rodilla. Baekhyun se recargó en el espacio entre sus piernas todo el tiempo. El agua corría por su piel a la vez que los dedos de Joonmyun extendían el jabón en círculos amplios que le arrancaban ruiditos satisfechos.

—Ya casi estás listo —Joonmyun repasó la piel de sus muslos. Luego lo hizo levantarse para quitarle el jabón de la cola y justo después de terminar, Baekhyun sintió el impulso irrefrenable de sacudirse empapando al otro—, es un desastre, vas a obligarme a bañarme de nuevo.

El chasquido de la ropa húmeda distrajo un momento al híbrido con las salpicaduras proyectadas hacia todos lados. Cuando volvió a prestar atención, Joonmyun estaba desnudo y Baekhyun aplastó sus orejas en timidez. No eran diferentes si contaban las diferencias obvias. Las uñas de Baekhyun eran puntiagudas y las escondió entre sus puños ante el impulso de alcanzar la piel blanca ante él y recorrerla con los dedos. La ropa escondía mucho y aquel cuerpo era más sólido y compacto, más fuerte. Sin pensarlo, pronto se vio frotando la mejilla contra el pecho que todavía conservaba el calor seco donde no se había mojado.

—Voy a lavarte el pelo, Joonmyun-ah.

Baekhyun afirmó demandante y lo empujó hasta sentarlo dentro de la tina.

A los tres días Baekhyun tenía un perfil bastante completo de la personalidad de su dueño, había olfateado, lamido, escuchado, tocado y visto a Joonmyun y sus alrededores (con su aprobación o sin ella) y ciertamente había algo contradictorio en él. Tenía rutinas. En la mañana tenía el tiempo medido, casi cronometrado. Hacía listas en voz alta de sus pendientes y desayunaba apenas un bocadillo a toda prisa. Baekhyun se dio cuenta que debía mantenerse apartado para permitirle moverse sin obstáculos.

Debía hacerlo, así que obviamente no fue lo que hizo.

La primera mañana lo despertó subiendo sobre él, sacándolo del descanso de un susto tan fuerte que hizo que le pegara una bofetada sin querer y luego se apretara el pecho con ambas manos. Baekhyun se cayó de la cama y se hizo un ovillo tembloroso y ofendido en un rincón. Al día siguiente se acercó a morder su brazo mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios y ojeaba el diario con la otra, lo que terminó con quejidos de dolor al pegarse la camiseta a la piel con el líquido caliente, la mancha marrón arruinando el tejido.

Joonmyun enrolló el diario y le atizó en la mollera. Baekhyun gimoteó ruidosamente a su alrededor hasta que fue consolado con la promesa de dormir junto a Joonmyun en la cama y no en su lecho junto a ella.

En las noches con el cansancio a cuestas, su humor era distinto. Baekhyun se apretaba contra él durante los shows de variedades y su cabeza vibraba con las risas tontísimas que era capaz de producir, tan distintas a la vez a las demás que había escuchado. Joonmyun canturreaba en la cena y lo hacía bastante bien. Pero Baekhyun fingía estar en medio de una tortura y aullaba con pena ensayada. Más tarde, si todavía quedaba algún resto de energía en su sistema, Joonmyun rompía sus propias reglas sobre el orden y saltaba sobre el sillón, atrapando a Baekhyun con sus brazos agitados como se si hubiese electrocutado.

—¡Soy el Kraken que viene a cobrar su sacrificio! ¡Muere por el amor de mis ocho brazos!

Baekhyun se congelaba con las cejas alzadas hasta casi confundirse con la línea de cabello. Sí es que era tan tonto.

—Quiéreme, Baek.

Joonmyun se refugiaba en el cuello frágil de su híbrido inmóvil, hasta que comenzaba a sentir pequeños lametones en las patillas, luego en las mejillas a medida que levantaba la cabeza.

—Cómprame un collar que diga que soy tuyo.

—Sólo me quieres porque soy guapo.

—Siento tener que ser el realista en esta relación, pero mi amor verdadero es el tapete del salón.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —Joonmyun le mordió la punta de una oreja y Baekhyun le clavó los colmillos por encima del hombro—. Pronto, lo prometo.

Baekhyun se relamió los labios y los posó sobre la boca del chico en un gesto tan sutil que Joonmyun intentó retenerlo en la memoria durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero los ronquidos y diversos ruiditos del híbrido le hicieron sonreír al percatarse que ya se había dormido.

*****

—No puedes llamarme cuando esté en clase. Pero en caso que necesites algo puedes llamar a Jongdae, sólo procura no molestarlo mucho. Si es una emergencia entonces me hablas a mí.

Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco y resopló exasperado, tirado en el suelo con dramatismo sobre el reflejo del sol matutino que era su favorito desde que había llegado a vivir allí.

—Define emergencia.

Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban ante sus ojos en una danza silenciosa sin saber con certeza si caían o se elevaban. Dios, estaba tan aburrido ya con la simple perspectiva de estar solo otra vez en la semana.

—Tragar jabón y que te den arcadas. Atascar el sanitario. Comerte la caja de cereales en vez de los cereales y que después te duela la barriga. Ninguna de esas situaciones es una emergencia.

—¿Quemarme con la estufa?

—Lo hablamos ayer. Y antes de eso —Joonmyun terminó de ajustarse la chaqueta y lo miró con severidad—. Puedes hacer uso de lo que hay, con prudencia.

—Soy tu cachorro.

—Un cachorro responsable.

Baekhyun dejó que su lengua colgara como si estuviera agonizando cuando Joonmyun le frotó las orejas en la despedida. Apenas la puerta quedó cerrada, Baekhyun fingió morir entre estertores.

No duró suficiente tiempo en la misma posición. Sin propósito aparente entró y salió de la recámara con el cesto de ropa sucia y meneó la cola hasta el cuarto de lavandería. Tardó cuatro minutos en descomponer el electrodoméstico.

En la noche, antes de que la cerradura de la entrada principal se abriese, Baekhyun escuchó la voz airada de Jongdae por el altavoz del móvil de Joonmyun, creciendo en intensidad hasta que podía creer, si no fuese imposible, que Jongdae en persona vociferaba con la cara roja como una remolacha a punto de derribar su puerta y atacarlo.

Joonmyun entró con el entrecejo marcado a punto de dividirle la frente en dos, teléfono en una mano y libros en otra, mientras se reproducían los mensajes de voz acumulados en el buzón.

> _¡beep!_
> 
> _—¿En nombre de quién te atreviste a darle mi número a tu perro?_
> 
> _¡beep!_
> 
> _—¡Es exasperante, insoportable, mimado!_
> 
> _¡beep!_
> 
> _—Diría que es estúpido pero NOOO, es tan listo que bastará que ponga los ojos tristes para que conmueva tu pequeño corazón de pollo..._
> 
> _¡beep!_
> 
> _—¿Te dije siete días? ¡Mejor seis! Es más te pago por desaparecerlo... Qué digo, ¡lo borro del mapa yo mismo!_
> 
> _¡beep! ¡beep! ¡beep!_

  


—¿Tienes algo que contarme? 

—Te juro que es culpa de Jongdae.

Joonmyun reparó por primera vez en las manitas mal vendadas de Baekhyun.

La narración de los hechos fue confusa e imprecisa. Baekhyun mencionó chispas, mangueras con vida propia, monstruos de espuma que se desbordaban de la tina de lavado y lodo en la cara y ropa de Jongdae.

—Y ese cretino llegó muy tarde y lo más útil que hizo fue apretarme el brazo hasta hacerme daño. Mira los moretones...

—¿Qué te pasó en las manos? —Joonmyun ignoró la queja de Baekhyun porque no había ninguna marca a simple vista. En cambio podía atisbar bajo las tiras de tela, las yemas enrojecidas de ambas manos.

—Traté de sacar las manchas de la camisa de Jongdae. Pero el limpiador es muy fuerte y la piel me arde.

Joonmyun dejó los libros sobre el recibidor y pasó de largo con Baekhyun pegado a sus talones, sus orejas tan ganchas que parecían a punto de caerse de su cabeza. Reconoció de inmediato la prenda estropeada y Baekhyun se sintió peor ante la decepción que hacía que aquellos hombros se encorvaran con pesar.

—Es un regalo que le hice y le tiene mucho aprecio.

—¡Intenté arreglarla!

—Cállate —Joonmyun puso ambas manos en la cintura y torció la boca un par de veces—. Deberías considerar que es mi mejor amigo ¿Preferirías que te devolviera a la tienda? —Baekhyun se puso rígido— No tienes por qué estar celoso.

—Es porque está muy apegado a ti. Podría comprarse una mascota —Baekhyun se observó las uñas dañadas, para no mirar a Joonmyun e intentar convencerse de que esos ojos tan amables no le miraban con furia y tristeza.

—Él ya lo hizo. Te compró a ti —Joonmyun suavizó el tono, se acercó a tomarle las manos heridas a Baekhyun para inspeccionarlas. Luego poco a poco desprendió el vendaje y acarició la piel ascendiendo por las falanges—. Sabía que te quería tanto que dijo que él pagaría por ti si yo me comprometía a que aprobaras el periodo de prueba, sino, si por alguna circunstancia no podía conservarte, tendría que cubrir la deuda. Por eso tampoco te he comprado un collar.

—Mañana son los siete días. ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Joonmyun tardó una eternidad en responder, Baekhyun no quería regresar de ninguna manera a mirar el mundo desde el ventanal de la tienda. No quería tener que buscar en los rostros ajenos lo que ya había encontrado en los pequeños gestos de Joonmyun, en su risa contagiosa y en los brazos que invitaban a refugiarse en ellos, en la forma en que su presencia le hacía agitar la cola y las orejas a un ritmo constante. Su Joonmyun que era como el agua y el sol y era raro y perfecto, incluso si tenía un Jongdae burlón a su alrededor. Al final también a él iba a quererlo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que me quedo.

Baekhyun se inclinó para darle un lametón y luego besarlo con todo el tiempo del mundo.

~▣~


End file.
